


Silence

by HobbitLife



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Muteness, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitLife/pseuds/HobbitLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman is brought in by the goblins when the Company is captured. Soon she gets involved with them and soon discover a secret about the girl. And a romance will blossom between her and the company's fearless leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes in this story are mine. I preview it all myself since I have no beta. I don't own the Hobbit but I do own my OC.

Thorin should have known better than to trust that the cave was completely safe. He felt something was wrong but ignored the feeling in order to relax and dry himself of the pouring rain outside. And now he and his company were in the clutches of goblins after a trap door opened, waking the dwarves and sent them spiraling down the mountain.

So here he was, he and the company, facing the hideous king of the goblins himself. His followers pushed and pulled at the members' belongings as their weapons and personal items were taken away. And there was nothing that Thorin nor anyone else could do.

It was when the goblin king questioned their reason for being in the Misty Mountains that a snarl resonated from behind them.

"Your majesty!" came the voice of a goblin. All heads turned towards the creature as it walked towards the king, dragging something across the floor. As it walked passed the company, Thorin could have sworn it looked like a person.

Bilbo perhaps?

No this thing had raven black hair. It was also covered in dirty torn clothes and boots and had its hands close to its neck. It couldn't be the hobbit obviously but then that left the question as to who or what it was.

The goblin tossed it in front of the king and the company. "We've finally captured the thief!"

"Really?" the goblin king asked delightedly.

"Yes sir," the goblin servant sneered. "Tried to escape but a quick slash at the foot prevented that from happening. So here I present our lovely young thief!"

"Aye and what a lovely thief she is."

Thorin looked down at the person and realized that it was, indeed, a woman. She managed to pick herself up and sat on her knees. He was able to tell that she was a she based on a moment where he saw the siding of her and saw her feminine features.

The goblin king got off his throne and approached the girl. She made no noise as he picked and probed at her. "You've been giving us quite some trouble for the last two months little lady. You should have know better than to steal from my kingdom. Explain your reasoning and I may spare you!" he commanded.

But she made no sound, no voice came from her mouth. She trembled in fear and kept her hands clasped near her neck. A dark brown scarf was wrapped around it so she gripped it firmly.

"Speak!" the goblin king yelled.

The trembling increased as she made frantic movements with her hands.

"Argh! Mute. I should have known. Well, since she can't talk and these dwarves won't talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the bone mangler and the pikes. And let's start with the thief."

Cheering echoed off the caverns as the girl whimpered fearfully.

"Wait!"

The cheering stopped as Thorin walked forward and stepped in front of her. She watched him in surprise as he did this, the whimpering fading. "You will not harm her."

She looked at the dwarf with wide eyes, he looking back at her. She saw his clear blue eyes and black hair and thought him to be beautiful.

But she was snapped out of her daze when a hand pulled her onto her feet and tugged her into the company of dwarves. As the goblin king and Thorin exchanged words, the others looked upon the woman with curiosity and worry. Dwalin had been the one to pull her into the group and had her facing Oin so he could check her injured foot.

"Not a deep gash," Oin muttered. "Should heal just fine with proper treatment."

She kept her eyes down to the ground after noticing so many faces staring at her.

"Are you alright child?" Balin asked softly.

All she could do was nod and tug at her scarf.

"Can you talk?"

She didn't give him an answer, or didn't have the chance to give him an answer, when a goblin screeched loudly and dropped a sword to the ground. The goblins started yelling in fear including the goblin king as he announced what the sword was. Then the thrashing and whipping proceeded as Thorin was shoved back into the company.

"Kill them all! Off with his head!" the goblin king shouted.

A blinding flash of white light prevented that however as the mountain became dead silent. That is until a deep voice broke it.

"Take up arms! Fight for your lives!"

It was Gandalf who stepped forward from the light and began attaching the nearest goblins. The dwarves regained themselves moments later, then took back their weapons and fought off their captors. The girl, however, only stayed put, unsure what to do when strong arms lifted her up and she was cradled against a strong chest.

"I have you," he muttered as Thorin carried the girl in his arms through the caverns. They had to escape and she was injured so he thought it best if he made things easier.

After what seemed like ages, they were about to cross a bridge that hopefully led to an exit when the goblin king burst through the bottom of it and climbed up. He grinned evilly as he gazed upon the company.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" he laughed as he swung his club at Gandalf who managed to dodge it. "You will never leave this mountain alive, you and you're dwarves and girl. She belongs to me and I will have her!"

Gandalf raised his own sword and slashed at the once cackling goblin king's stomach. He fell onto his knees as he looked down at his injury then back at the wizard.

"Well, that will do it then."

Those were the last words he spoke before Gandalf slashed his throat, killing him. But, unfortunately, the body of the goblin king dropped forward onto the bridge which caused it to break and fall from its place. The dwarves held on to what they could as the bridge fell to the ground. Thorin kept his grip around the girl as he released one hand to grab an edging. When they reached the bottom, the goblin's body fell beside the bridge creating a gap in the stone.

The dwarves and wizard climbed out of the shattered wood pieces, unharmed and safe. Thorin pushed his way out and noticed the girl's head was buried into his shoulder. He bit back a blush that threatened to reveal itself.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded into his shoulder.

"Gandalf!" Kili screamed in panic then pointed up. The dwarf King followed his gaze and saw legions of goblins heading towards them.

"We need to leave! There's too many to fight off!" Dwalin observed.

"Only daylight can now save us. Head for the exit! Follow me!" Gandalf began running down a tunnel with all the company members in tow.

Soon enough, they reached an opening from the mountain that led to an open space of trees and an orange pink sky symbolizing the end of another day. They continued to run until they were sure the goblins were far behind and were not following them. Gandalf counted the members to double check that everyone was there as those who caught up sat down, relieved.

Thorin was the first to arrive since he was behind the wizard. When he decided to stop, he glanced down at the woman again as she finally life's her head up from her place on his shoulders and looked around.

"We're safe now. The goblins are gone," he said, gaining her attention. She looked at him and nodded when she made a motion with her head that she wanted to be put down.

Thorin thankfully got the message and settled her down on a flat rock platform. When she sat down, her hands went back to gripping the scarf but now she lightly petted it with her fingers as she did. He noticed her face was full of cuts and dirt covered every inch of her. She looked terrified but also calm at the same time. Probably due to the fact she's still alive.

"Are you ok madam?" Thorin asked after a moment.

She took a second before pointing at her injured foot.

"It doesn't look too bad. If Oin still has his medical supplies, I'll have him check it over and bandage it," he told her. He expected her to be thanking him profoundly for not only saving her life but for also promising her help for her wound.

But he got nothing but silence.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" he asked almost impatiently.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She then shook her head.

Balin noticed the interaction and walked over to them. "Lad," he said, "I don't think she can speak."

"Well I understand that this was a horrible event and that would instill fear but that doesn't mean..." Thorin began to say but his friend only cut him off.

"No. I mean she truly cannot speak. She's mute."

The dwarf King looked at Balin with surprise then back at the woman.

"Are you a mute?"

She nodded her head once.

Thorin sighed before storming away, his exit causing her to look back up and watch him go. She was confused. First he rescues her from the goblins and treats her kindly then he walks away upset because she's mute?

"Don't mind him lass," Balin smiled. "He's just a little stressed. He's just surprised to learn that you're mute. He's never seen anyone who was."

She nodded then looked around as the company members slowly made their way to her. She wished she could crawl under a rock and hide as she received numerous stares.

Comments were made such as 'she's mute?', 'I wonder who she is', and frequently said one was 'how did a young thing like her get caught up with goblins?'

But she couldn't answer them though she really wanted to. She just looked down as she allowed the words to wash over her.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked suddenly. It caused the dwarves to turn their attention to the wizard and away from the girl. "Where's our burglar?!"

"I thought he was with Nori."

"Don't blame me!" Nori defended himself. "I saw him slip away as the goblins took us."

"Where is he?" Gandalf demanded.

"I'll tell you where he is," Thorin said. "He's gone back to his little hole in the Shire. All he's done is wish he was home. Well he is now. He is long gone." He finished with a huff and turned around.

"No he hasn't."

Up on a rock stood Bilbo, smiling at the approaching dwarves who could only say how happy they were to see him. After declaring he would help them take back their home, he noticed the girl who still sat on the rock Thorin had placed her on. She just observed the events transpiring before her with curiosity and confusion.

"Who's this?" the hobbit asked, pointing at the woman.

Once again, the stares came back but with two additional ones. Gandalf tugged on his beard on thought and approached her. Still terrified from the goblins and being around so many people, she tried to back up and curl into herself.

"Don't be frightened my dear," he reassured her. "My name is Gandalf the Grey. Have you heard of me?"

She nodded slowly.

"So you know I am a wizard then?"

Again she nodded.

"Will you allow me to assess your wound?" he asked gently. She looked back and forth between her foot and the man, trying to decide whether or not she would allow him. Until finally she nodded in agreement.

He hummed before kneeling down and seeing the gash on her foot that started at the ankle and rose up at least an inch. He could tell she wasn't able to walk before he placed his hand over the wound. After a few seconds of muttering to himself, he stood back up and smiled down at her.

"I believe you'll be able to walk normally now."

She tilted her head to the side and stood up without feeling any pain or swaying even the slightest. Standing fully, it was noted that she was the height of a dwarf but she didn't seem to be of that race. She walked a few steps forward to double check that she truly felt fine. The wound was gone do it was observed that Gandalf healed the young woman with his magic.

She still didn't say a word but nodded her thanks.

"You're most welcome miss," the wizard nodded. He then turned to the company. "How did she come to be here?"

"She was brought in after we were captured by the goblins," Kili answered. "Said that she had been stealing from them for two months."

"Ah. Well, it would be wise if she is to accompany us for some time..."

"Absolutely not," Thorin snapped. "We don't need another company member and she will only slow us down."

"So you would allow her to stay here until the goblins decide to come looking for her?" Bilbo argued. "She'll die if we just leave her here."

But before any form of argument could be made, a howl came down from above followed by another.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin muttered. "And into the fire. Run!"

Everyone took off running downhill, except the girl who just stood still. Fili and Kili stopped suddenly after noticing she hadn't moved. They turned back and each grabbed an arm and pulled her along.

"Come with us! We'll keep you safe!" they said simultaneously.

Whether or not she believed them was irrelevant. She just followed behind and ran with the dwarves.

 

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is sign language and italics are thoughts. I don't know much about sign so I won't be describing much hand gestures. I still don't own Hobbit, just my OC.

She climbed up the trees after they had ran down the hillside to discover that they were on a cliff. Fili and Kili stayed beside her when they perched themselves onto a branch. Wargs came charging forward and snarled at them when they jumped against the trees.

But the force of their attack caused the trees to tilt backwards. So the ones that held a few of the company members had to jump onto a tree that literally stood on the edge of the cliff.

Everyone held on for dear life as more wargs arrived with orcs on top of them. One of them was white with a large white Orc riding it. Its metal claw petted the creature as it hissed out words she couldn't understand. Looking to her left, she could see Thorin on an opposite branch seething in anger.

What could he possibly be this angry about?

Then fire erupted at the bottom of the tree and the surrounding grass. She saw the others throwing fire lit pine cones at the orcs. This seemed to work for a bit as the creatures backed up but the fire ended up burning off parts of the tree that everyone was in. It caused the tree to suddenly lean back enough that they were dangling off the edge.

But the woman didn't fall back as the rest did.

She instead fell forwards and almost slid off the tree and into the fire. Her arm got caught on a broken piece of wood so she was close to the flames but far enough that they wouldn't touch her. The smoke rose up and she began coughing out the blackness. She was having a hard time breathing as she struggled to climb back up. She could faintly hear the wargs growling and the dwarves calling for her to hold on.

Soon, her world went as black as the smoke as she passed out. But she could vaguely feel herself being lifted into the air then back down then back up.

XXXXXXXX

"I've never been so wrong in all my life," Thorin exclaimed as he wrapped the halfling in a crushing hug. He had awoken to his company members safe and sound after passing out from his fight with Azog. He had gone off to fight the pale Orc but ended up almost getting killed if Bilbo hadn't interfered.

When he released the hobbit, his attention then turned to the girl who still laid unconscious on the ground. He had rescued her from the flames and had given her over to Nori when he had left to face the Orc.

Thorin ran over to her and kneeled down beside her. He moved a stray hair from her face as he wondered once again about who she was and why she was where they found her.

She suddenly lurched forward and coughed as she regained consciousness. Slowly her eyes fluttered open as she soaked in the image of the dwarf.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded then proceeded to sit up.

Thorin's gaze for some reason shifted downwards and noticed that her scarf was gone. And he saw something else that shocked him.

A large gapping hole in her neck that looked like it was swallowing the skin around it.

He gasped and jumped up, the others noticing what had made their king jump and almost mimicked his actions. She raised an eyebrow but then realized her scarf was gone, revealing her scar.

She made a noise that sounded inhuman, almost fearful-like then crawled away from the others. She curled into a ball and covered the scar with her hands.

She pretended the company wasn't there as she did this. They however just stood shocked at what they had just seen

"What was that?" Dori asked. "Some kind of wound?"

"No," Oin shook his head. "That appeared to be a birthmark. The way the skin sunk in it appeared to be a part of her body. The scarf hid it from the world but now it's gone."

Everyone looked at her in sympathy, heads down. Soon, Thorin had decided to take this time to relax and go through what little supplies they had left. As they did, nobody made the daring move to approach her. She couldn't talk or explain anything and everyone knew that, if they did, there was little chance that their eyes would drift down to her neck.

Bifur suddenly huffed and pushed through the crowd. They all watched as he walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder. She wouldn't look at him so he grunted and tapped her shoulder a little more harder. This time it proved to show results as she lifted her head and stared at the dwarf.

**Are you alright child?** he signed.

She gapped at his movements then waved her hands around in different motions. **You know sign?**

**I cannot speak either. Only my cousins understand sign as well in this company.**

**I've never met anyone who knew sign as well as I.**

**Well, you have now.**

She smiled but it faded as she realized her hands were away from her neck. Bifur frowned then signed Wait here before making his way to Ori. He quickly conversed with the young dwarf for a short minute before returning to the girl, a blue wool scarf in his hands.

**Here.**

She looked at the scarf and smiled. **Thank you,** she signed before she took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Making sure it covered the scar, she looked back at Bifur.

**Thank you, sir.**

**Bifur. At your service. What is your name?**

She looked down as if in shame before she looked back at Bifur. **I have no name. I wasn't given one at birth. I was just called mute.**

**Would you like a name?**

She nodded.

**Do you have one in mind?**

She looked around in thought before settling her gaze back onto Bifur. **Lana. I heard the name before and I liked it.**

**Then from now on, you are Lana.**

Lana nodded and smiled.

"Oi Bifur!" His cousin Bofur walked over to the two. "What are you doing here cousin?"

**Speaking to Miss Lana here.**

"Lana? Is that the lass' name?"

**It is the name she has chosen for herself. So she is Lana.**

Bofur nodded then looked down at Lana. **Hello Lana. I'm Bofur, Bifur's cousin.**

**Hello Mister Bofur.**

**Just Bofur will do miss.** Bofur smiled at her. "Would you mind if we asked a couple of questions?"

Lana nodded hesitantly.

"Thorin will want to hear this too. Would it be alright if he joined us? We could introduce ourselves properly to you without risking being chased by goblins and wargs," he joked.

**That would be fine. But I'd like Bifur to stay with me please.**

**Of course.**

"Oi!" Bofur said loudly to gain the company's attention. "Thorin, could you come here please?"

The dwarf in question sighed but obliged. He joined the three and stood beside Bofur as Lana and Bifur stood in front of them.

"What's this about?" he questioned.

"Lana has agreed to answer a few questions."

"Lana?" Thorin stared at the woman. "Is that your name?"

She nodded once.

"Alright then Lana, what were you doing in the misty mountains?"

She sighed deeply before signing to Bofur who watched her hands closely and when she was done, he interpreted it to him. "I was searching for food and new clothes since these were so torn. But they had a trap ready for me and I saw it too late. I had been coming back and forth between where the goblins attacked passing wagons on the south road. They would take them inside into this small cave. They usually left the clothes and food there so I would sneak in and take what I could."

"Why would you need to take food and clothing from the goblins? Do you not have a home or family to go back to?"

She shook her head then signed again. "I was abandoned by my family when I came of age. I have had no home for almost three years."

The rest of the company walked over but still kept their distance so she wouldn't be startled.

Thorin was astounded by the fact she had been left behind by her own kin.

"What race do you belong to?"

A quick gesture gave the answer of men. So it was determined she was human.

Thorin then did the math for her age and came to the conclusion that she was 20 at least since the maturity age for men was 16.

"I will be 20 in the next few days," Bofur said before the dwarf could say anything.

He nodded. "So then leaves the question as what to do now."

"Well we can't just leave her uncle," Kili said. "If she's homeless and has no one then she certainly wouldn't survive long."

"The lad's right," Dwalin gruffly announced. "It would be best if she stayed with us for the time being."

Thorin sighed then looked away in thought. Lana couldn't be left alone in the wild since she was indeed alone in the world. And he couldn't in good conscience leave her alone to die. Especially after having his little epiphany in the goblin caves.

"Lana, you may stay with the company for some time. But do not expect us to wait for you should you slow us down," Thorin told her.

She shook her head then signed.

Bofur nodded then looked at the dwarf King. "She said she won't cause any delays."

"Good," Thorin nodded. "Get some rest then. We leave at first light." He walked away to speak with Balin as she watched him go.

**Why does he not like me?** she asked Bifur.

**It's not that he doesn't like you. He's just wary around new people.**

**Well he went from being so kind after rescuing me from the goblins to acting like I was dirt.**

**Don't mind him Lana.**

"Um, Miss Lana?" the shy voice of Ori interrupted them. She looked up at the dwarf with curious eyes. "Since you'll be with us for some time, would it be...ok if we introduced ourselves?"

She smiled softly before nodding.

"Well, I'm Ori. And this is my brothers Nori," he pointed to the starfish haired dwarf then to the white haired dwarf next to him, "and Dori."

She waved shyly as they bowed down. She pointed at Ori then at her scarf.

"Yes it is my scarf but you can have it. I was knitting a new one anyway."

So after a couple of minutes of introducing the rest of the company, they all went into their own separate groups. Bifur stayed behind with Lana as his cousins went to get a fire going.

**I'll stay with you for a while if that's alright. You shouldn't be alone.**

Lana nodded her thanks then sat down against a boulder, Bifur setting himself next to her.

They spent a while signing with each other until Lana began to drift into slumber. Bifur gently guided her head onto his shoulder and an arm around her shoulders as she slept against him.

_I will gladly take responsibility for this woman. I would gladly call her my own,_ the dwarf thought to himself before he too fell into the comforting blackness of sleep.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised at how many people have checked this out. Thank you guys so much!! This might take some time to publish updates since I start school soon but I will update this and my other stories as fast and as best as I can. I own Lana and that's it. 
> 
> Bold is Sign Language, Italics are thoughts.

_The dream was the same as always. The screaming, the pain, and the blood...Oh the blood._

_Why couldn't they just leave her alone?_

_She was born like this. She would give anything to speak. All she would do was scream..._

Lana woke with a start, shifting from her spot against Bifur. She blushed when she realized she had fallen asleep on him. He was already awake and gazed at her.

**I'm sorry if I disturbed you last night.**

**You did not. I wanted you to be comfortable. Besides, I didn't feel like getting up anyways.**

She chuckled slightly before standing and stretching.

"Time to leave!" she heard Thorin's deep voice say.

She saw all the rest of the company ready to go, wide awake. Lana walked behind Bilbo with Bifur behind her as they descended down the carrock single filed. She had not noticed where they were exactly due to all the events of the past 12 or so hours.

There was too much on her mind. It was funny, she had so much to say in her head but could never get it out through her mouth. Made her feel so worthless.

"Miss Lana?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Bilbo who had turned around to face her. He held up his hand to reveal a small piece of bread. "You missed breakfast so I saved you a piece."

She looked up from the outstretched hand and shook her head.

"Come now, you need your nourishment."

Lana knew he wouldn't give up so she took the bread reluctantly and took a delicately small bite. Bilbo turned back facing front, happy to have gotten her to eat.

It wasn't that she didn't want it, it was more like she didn't think she could handle it. Being homeless for so long meant cutting down on food. Plus she never really received good amounts of food before she was homeless so it didn't really bother her. Nonetheless, she ate the bread and was soon devoured.

But when they had finally reached the bottom, it was early afternoon so that meant taking a lunch break.

And Lana was presented with a bowl of stew that made her stomach churn.

Bombur had asked if she was displeased with what he had given her. But she had reassured him that wasn't the case and thanked him before eating a few spoonfuls.

Her stomach burned with this new food. It was better than the food she would get from the goblins or from the back of taverns. But since it was the first real meal she's had in some time, her stomach was not going to be happy with her later.

Or even now.

"Are you alright miss?" Dori asked after noticing how reluctantly she was taking spoonfuls of soup. "You don't look so good."

She nodded a little too quickly and started talking big spoonfuls and eating a bit rapidly. It didn't convince the dwarf but acted like he did as he continued eating.

Bifur watched her eat and did see her face was beginning to look pale. He tapped her shoulder and began signing.

**Are you alright? You're becoming pale.**

She put down her spoon and nodded. **I'm fine.**

He shook his head. **No you're not. Lana, do you not wish to eat?**

 **I do. It's just...** She stopped signing when the churning suddenly became more intense until she realized what was about to happen. Lana dropped her bowl and ran into the bushes, ignoring the stares she received, and emptied the contents of her stomach.

Bifur placed his own bowl down and ran over to her. He rubbed her back gently as she threw up.

"What has happened?" Thorin came charging over just as she finished.

Bifur grunted towards the ground where the remainder of the soup was splattered all over the grass. Soon, Bofur came trotting over and looked to his cousin.

"What happened?" he asked Bifur.

His cousin signed something quickly then returned his focus on calming Lana down.

"She seems to have gotten sick from the stew," Bofur explained to Thorin. "Bifur thinks she hasn't had a good solid meal in a long time."

The dwarf nodded in thought and looked back down at the woman. "Have you not had food?"

She turned around, revealing sweat beads rushing down her pale face and signed.

"She said nothing with thick food before. It's been a long time since she's had a proper meal apparently."

Thorin shook his head. _What has this woman gone through?_

"Are you able to walk?" he asked her.

She nodded and stood up. Lana wobbled a little but still stood straight for the dwarf king. Thorin nodded then walked back to the staring company members. She looked down in shame but a set of fingers lifted her head up from her chin.

 **Why did you not say anything?** Bifur signed.

Lana sighed. **I just didn't want to be a burden. I wasn't expecting there to be rabbit in the stew and vegetables. I've been living off of mostly half loaves of bread and fish for a while now.**

**I wish you had said something. I'm sure my cousin would have fixed you a soup instead of a stew.**

**But I...**

**No.** Bifur grunted to make his point. **Don't say that you'd be a burden. Lana, we all can see that things have not been easy for you. We want to help. I want to help. Please, my dear, if something is wrong tell me.**

Lana wanted to cry at the dwarf's sincerity behind his words. She had never met anyone who had shown her much kindness in all her life. She smiled and nodded at Bifur in agreement.

He nodded back at her and led her back to the company. Bombur immediately handed her a bowl of soup and promised to get her back into eating thick foods in no time.

Lana nodded gratefully and slowly sipped the soup, reveling in its rich taste.

When lunch was over and the walking began again, Lana was almost forced to be carried by Bifur after expressing his concerns about her well being. Considering the fact she had just gotten sick not minutes ago, he had every right.

She had protested against the idea of course but it fell on deaf ears and finally allowed him to carry her for some time.

She gave off a pout face at being treated like a child, secretly enjoying it inside.

"Don't you worry lass," Bofur came up beside them, "he's just doing it because you're still a bit pale. When ye get some color back he'll put you down."

She nodded and allowed her eyes to wander and take in her surroundings. She had stayed west of the Misty Mountains for the past two years since she knew the area. But now she was east of the place and she knew nothing about this new land.

**Where are we going?**

"We are on a quest, little one," Bofur said cheerfully.

**Where to if I may ask?**

"I'm sorry but it is not my place to say."

"Bofur, up front!" Thorin's deep voice rang out from ahead.

Bofur looked up ahead and looked down at Lana, smiled then walked on ahead. She sighed and turned her gaze upwards. White clouds loomed overhead and took whatever shapes her mind decided to create.

It came to the point where she had unwillingly closed her eyes after staring at the sky for a while and fell into a light doze.

And it lasted for an unknown amount of time until Bifur shook her out of it. She opened her eyes and looked around for what had caused her to jolt awake. He grunted to get her attention and moved to place her down. Thankfully she got the message and stood up on her own feet as he lowered her down.

 **We are done for the day Lana. Now we eat and rest for the night.** Bifur looked almost longingly to where his cousins were standing and Lana noticed.

**You can go spend time with them if you like. I'll be ok.**

**Are you sure?**

**Bifur, I'll be ok. Go be with your family.**

He grunted. **Ok. But do not hesitate to fetch me should you need me.**

**I won't.**

He grunted again then walked over to his family, leaving Lana alone. It wasn't a terrible thing since she'd been alone for a very long time. She was used to it but now that she was in a large group of people, she almost yearned to be alone but want to interact with them.

_Yeah, a mute girl interacting with non-mutes. Hilarious._

So she picked a spot a little ways from the company and just sat against one of the trees and watched. For some time she watched them interact, noting how happy they were to be with one another. Lana knew that everyone was related to someone else in the company of dwarves, save Bilbo and Gandalf, (she was told what they were) and liked how close knit each family member was.

_How I wish I had that..._

Two loud thumps suddenly plotted themselves on both sides of her. She looked side to side and found two of the younger dwarves, Fili and Kili, had sent themselves beside her.

"Hello Miss Lana," Fili greeted. "We felt that you needed some company."

"And we want to get to know you a bit more," Kili said. "We know that you can't...talk but we came up with an idea. We'll ask you yes or no questions and you nod for yes and shake your head for no. Would that be alright?"

Lana was taken back by how they were so eager to talk to her. It made her wonder if they just felt pity for her. But she put her doubts aside and nodded.

They beamed at her agreement and got more comfortable before they began.

"So let's start small: are you a girl?" Kili asked jokingly.

Lana giggled and nodded.

"Do you think I'm handsome?"

Another giggle caused her to blush and look down.

"Let's be serious now," Fili said. Kili looked downtrodden but kept silent. "Have you always lived in the Misty Mountains?"

Lana looked up at Fili and shook her head.

"Are you from somewhere near it?"

Lana nodded.

"Ok, um are you...from Bree?"

She nodded again.

"Do you have any family?"

Lana looked away, focusing on the now roaring fire that lit up the early evening sky. She nodded slowly after a minute.

"So if you have family why are you homeless? Did you run away?" Kili asked.

Lana shook her head.

Kili raised an eyebrow and reached out to place a hand in her shoulder. But the moment his hand made contact with her skin, she yelped a disfigured sound and jumped up. She began hugging her waist tightly as the boys jumped up in shock and confusion.

"Lana? Did I do something wrong?" Kili asked. Lana made no response but walked away swiftly, shaking her head as she did.

"What did I do? Was it something I said?" Kili asked his brother. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's best if we just left her alone," he said. His brother nodded and both walked over to the fire with the rest of the company.

XXXXXXXX

Thorin sat vigilantly near the fire, slowly dying as the night wore on. He had taken the second watch after Nori only an hour ago and he was the only still awake. The company, Gandalf included it seemed, were all sound asleep if the loud snoring was anything to go by.

He watched the dying embers glow in the nighttime dark when a soft whimpering caught his attention. Swiftly turning his head to the left, he could see the small silhouette of Lana. She had expertly made a bed out of the grass and went immediately to sleep after having a short conversation with his nephews. He had watched her almost storm off from them so something had to have been said that either angered or upset her. He could gather that much from how she refused to speak to Bifur when he approached her.

The whimpering continued in Lana's direction and began to increase in volume. Curious and slightly worried, Thorin stood from his spot and carefully climbed over his sleeping companions to where Lana slept. She was curled up tight in a ball and her face scrunched up in fear.

"Nngh...urgh..." were the noises that came out of her mouth as she tried to curl into herself more.

 _Must be a nightmare_ Thorin concluded. _But what could she be dreaming off that's so frightening?_

Lana began to tremble, shaking her head 'no'. What came over the dwarf king next surprised him: he knelt down beside her, her face facing him and began to gently shush her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're safe azyungal. You are safe with me. Shhh," he muttered quietly enough that she could hear. Her trembles soon died out like the fire and her face smoothed out to be replaced by a look of content and peace. Thorin didn't stop there though. He kept up the process until he knew for sure her dreams were filled with peace.

When he saw that they were, he smiled. A real smile before taking off his fur cloak and carefully placing it over her. She snuggled into it and settled back into a deep sleep.

Thorin felt satisfied that she could sleep in peace now and stood back up and returned to his seat. As he did, the knowledge he had gained in the goblin tunnels came back in full force. What he felt and had suspicions of were now more confirmed than before.

Lana was his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azyungal is Khuzduhl for lover for those of you who had no clue as to what I had put in there. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! And bookmark if you can please!


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this is not a chapter. But please keep reading because I have something to tell everyone.

Hi everyone. No this is not a chapter. This is an update for all the readers who are currently awaiting this story's update and for those who have read my other stories and/or still waiting for updates. 

For the Silence fans, I'm sorry I haven't posted chapter 4 for this yet. I have been working on it but I have unfortunately hit writers block for this...just when I was almost done typing the chapter up. It's sad but it's happened. Not only that, life hasn't been very good to me so for now, this story will have to be put on hold until I can finish chapter 4 and post it for you guys. I'm so so sorry for this. I wasn't expecting so many people to like this. I sweat I will update this asap. 

For the other story I want to update, "Discovery", I have written more chapters for it. I just need to type them up and post. But I need some motivation since that one is not getting much love. All I ask is that you guys at least give it a chance because I promise it gets better. 

Another announcement: I have written two more stories that I want to publish on this site. Both are hobbit fanfics and one I had posted on fanfiction.net but I decided that I will bring that to this site and publish it here. Then the other one I am currently typing up as well so be on the lookout for those. 

Quick shout out to those who read No More. Wow!! Thank you guys so much to the comments and bookmarks! I didn't think it'd be so popular. 

Ok. I'm just about done. One last thing I'm going to say is to please pass these messages along to anyone else who likes any of the stories I've done. Or maybe help me out and check out anything else I've done? Or both? I'd gratefully appreciate it. Thank you all so much for your patience and I swear I will do what I can to update and bring you more fanfic delight. 

Thank you from HobbitLife and peace out! ✌️


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is now the beginning of DOS and it's going to be fun. I do have plans for how this story will go at Beorn's and Mirkwood but it will take time. Also, warning for language and mentions of abuse in this chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Look at me! I'm back and this time with an actual chapter! Now, this only took me a while because of writers block and life stuff kept getting in the way. But things are getting better and some of the block has gone away. I do have plans and ideas for how this plot will develop but I'm afraid I have to ask for everyone's patience once again. As writers, we all understand that things happens and there can be delays. So I'm gonna stop blabbing (should have done that four sentences ago) and let you read. 
> 
> Bold is Sign, Italics are thoughts and song lyrics in this chapter

The next day, Lana woke up to the feeling of warm furs wrapped around her body. She had created a makeshift bed out of the grass but didn't recall receiving a blanket or anything. As she opened her eyes, she saw a fur cloak laid on top of her.

_Where did this come from?_

Upon closer inspection, she recognized the dark blue color of the outside. It looked like...Thorin's cloak.

She blushed a little at the thought that the dwarf being kind enough to give up his own source of warmth for her own sake. Lana stood up, picked up the cloak and walked over to where the dwarf was packing up his bedroll. He noticed her approaching and stopped what he was doing.

She stood in front of him and reached her hands out, offering the cloak back.

Thorin didn't say a word but nodded once, turned back around and went back to packing up. Lana stood there a second longer, shocked at his actions. Then again, he kept making it clear that he didn't like her much.

His behavior continued throughout most of the day after that. Almost ignoring Lana while the poor girl just kept wondering why in Middle Earth did this one dwarf dislike her.

**You seem troubled child. What is wrong?** Bifur signed after grunting for her attention.

She sighed and signed back, **It's Thorin. He doesn't like me! And I don't know why but it bothers me.**

**Our leader just has a hard time finding the right words to say. Sometimes it's better to speak with actions than words and he is very good at that**.

**Still doesn't excuse why he's acting like I'm an unwanted pest.**

He shook his head and kept walking on beside her. After a couple of hours, they had hiked up to higher ground and had settled down for a break when Bilbo was sent to search the rocks above to see if the orcs from the Misty Mountains had caught up with them.

Just minutes later, he returned. They had indeed caught up with them and were very close.

"But there's something else out there," he exasperated. "A large black bear! And it's even closer than the orcs."

"So what do we do?" Kili asked.

Everyone began to debate on what to do until Gandalf silenced them with a solution.

"There is a house not far from here. I believe we may be able to take refuge," he explained.

"Whose?" Thorin questioned. "Is the host a friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will either aide us or kill us. And at this point," a large roar echoed down the path Bilbo had come from, causing everyone to jump, "it's worth the risk."

XXXXXXXXX

_And we're running again!_ Lana thought to herself bitterly. She really did not like running, especially since this was now the second time she had to run for her life in the past couple of days.

Gandalf kept yelling to hurry and to run. And they did, past trees and over hills until a plain field came into view with a group of trees circling around a space.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled for the third time. Lana ran as fast as she could until a root caused her to trip and fall to the ground. The other dwarves ran past her, not noticing her.

She couldn't scream for help or to tell them she had fallen. When another roar came crashing down from above, she feared the worst. Especially since no one else passed by her.

_I'm going to die..._

Suddenly, Lana was pulled up from the ground and was cradled harshly against a hard object. she looked up and saw Thorin holding her tightly as he ran to join with the other dwarves.

He didn't say a word but Lana could sense that he was relieved for some reason.

_Did he worry about me when he noticed I wasn't there?_

They ran past a large arch and into the group of dwarves trying desperately to open a door. Thorin didn't release her however but only shouted to open the door.

Finally it opened and the company poured into the house. It was when they were inside and tried to close the door that a large black snout pushed itself into the opening. The bear roared and pushed against the door to get inside.

"Close it!" Thorin shouted.

Soon, they were able to close it. The snout pushed back outside as it closed and was latched with a beam of wood.

The company all released sighs of relief as did Lana. It was that noise that caused Thorin to remember her and looked down at her face as she did the same to his.

She had noticed it before but his eyes were so blue that it had to be some kind of magic that made them this way. He was, to be honest, beautiful in Lana's eyes. The way he commanded his company, his leadership and bravery were admirable to her. She just wished she could tell him that.

It was Thorin who broke the staring contest and placed her down gently. It didn't seem that Lana noticed the slight blush in his cheeks.

"You...you need to learn to keep up," was all the dwarf king said before stalking away in a hurry.

Lana watched him go with a tint of anger. What was his problem? That was the second time he had saved her yet spoke rudely to her when they were safe.

"That is our host."

She looked up at the wizard with a questioning face.

"Yes my dear. I speak the truth," he smiled at her. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin changer. He can be a powerful black bear and a strong man. He can be reasonable if we approach him in a calm matter."

"How so?" Bilbo asked. "We did just break into his home so he won't be too happy to find sixteen people were here."

"I'm sure he'll be understanding once I explain our predicament. Now get some rest while you can. We'll be safe here tonight," Gandalf said before walking away.

Lana watched the wizard leave and shook her head. She turned to Bifur and signed at him.

**How is a bear changing man going to understand that so many people just invaded his house? He could tear us to shreds!**

Bifur shrugged his shoulders. **I believe we'll just have to trust Gandalf on this. We have no other choice.**

Lana sighed. **I suppose you're right.**

XXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening, everyone had gathered around the large fireplace that was in the house and ate the soup Bombur had made. Gandalf was not present however, claiming to want some privacy for a short while.

Lana sat next to Bofur as he told her stories of the Blue Mountains, his brother and cousin putting in their opinions when the opportunity presented itself. But she was hardly paying attention. Lana kept looking at Thorin, standing next to the open flames. The shadows made him look taller than he was, making his face glow in the embers.

She mentally shook herself. _Stop it! Why do I keep thinking of him like that? Sure he's handsome and strong and brave...Cut it out!_

"Miss Lana?"

Bilbo's kind voice caused Lana to snap out of her self-arguing. She looked at the hobbit who had to have walked over from his spot from the back where he was earlier without her knowing. "Are you alright?"

She nodded a little too quickly.

"Ok, you just seemed like you were very deep in thought," he said.

She shook her head and gave him a thumbs up. Bilbo nodded unconvincingly then walked over to the bubbling pot to serve himself a second helping of soup.

Lana just stirred her soup around the bowl lazily. And once again her actions were noticed by someone else much closer to her. Bofur leaned a bit closer to her and smiled.

"What's got your face looking like a chipmunk little one?" he asked her.

Lana looked at the dwarf and placed her bowl down. **I don't know. I just feel...**

"Is something weighing on yer mind? Or someone?" Bofur asked mischievously.

Her eyebrows went up in confusion. **What do you mean?**

"Come now. I know what's going on. You seem to have an admiration for someone in this group."

**No I don't!**

"Aye lassie," he chuckled. "Aye you do. And his name," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "is Thorin."

Her entire face went red enough to rival a tomato. She couldn't even sign a response or even argue against Bofur's statement. And it wasn't because she didn't disagree with him.

Because she knew she admired the dwarf leader. More than she probably should. She had only known him for few days so she knew feeling the way she did was wrong.

"Don't worry. I won't say a peep," Bofur patted her head in a friendly way.

It turned out to be a bad choice.

The moment his hand met her hair, her world tipped over. She no longer was in the large home of Beorn but in a dark cellar.

_A large figure stood above her. A man wielding a piece of heavy wood._

_"You worthless mute!" **Smack**! "I should have let you die!" **Smack**! "Pathetic waste of time!"_

_He grabbed her by the hair and tossed the wood aside. She could see what he was grabbing next but only whimpered helplessly._

_"You will never belong," the man sneered. "You will never be loved. You will be nothing but a worthless whore!"_

_At that point a burning sensation ripped through her right shoulder. She screamed the only sounds she could produce._

_Loud gurgling noises echoed throughout the room that just seemed to stretch out forever..._

XXXXXXXXX

"Lana!" Bofur watched as her eyes widened in panic the moment his hand landed on her shoulder.

She began gurgling and fell off her stool and onto the floor. She writhed and continued screeching even as Bofur tried to calm her down.

"Lana! Please what's wrong?!"

Everyone else at this point has gotten up and surrounded the girl. Nobody knew what to do to help her but kept looking down at her. Bofur and Bifur were the only ones who had the courage to join Lana on the floor and tried to calm her down. Both tried grabbing her arms and legs but she kept escaping their grasp.

"What is happening?!" Thorin's booming voice caused them all to jump back and clear a path to the girl and cousins. He stopped short when he saw Lana screaming and twitching. He ran over to the three and knelt beside Bofur. "What has happened?"

"I'm not even sure!" Bofur exclaimed. "I just patted her head and she began screaming. She seemed scared Thorin."

He nodded and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed but tears were streaming down her cheeks. Being on her back, they trickled down onto the hardwood floor. Acting quickly, Thorin placed a hand on her head to try and keep her in place.

"Hold her down," he commanded.

The cousins obliged and each one took an arm and held her down. At that moment, the thrashing became more intense as the girl screamed.

"Lana! Calm down! You're alright!" Bofur tried to reassure her. Bifur yelled in Khuzduhl as his cousin tried to talk her down.

Thorin held her head down as best as he could without hurting her in the process. Her eyes opened and were looking around frantically as though in search of someone. He didn't know what to do but maybe try what Bofur and Bifur were doing.

"Lana, be still," he said uncertainly.

The tension in her body slightly lessened at the sound of the dwarf king's voice.

"It seems your voice is calming her down. Keep talking," Balin said from somewhere in the crowd.

Thorin sighed. "Um, it's ok Lana. Nothing is going to hurt you. You're safe with us."

Slowly she stopped thrashing and the screaming ceased as he kept reassuring her. Lana blinked slowly then her gaze found Thorin's own blue eyes. A smile crept up on her face as they stared at each other. The cousins released their grip on her arms and stood up. She raised her hand and placed it on Thorin's cheek.

The action shocked him but he didn't make any notion to stop her. He just allowed the hand to lightly cup his bearded face. And fought the overwhelming urge to kiss the palm of that hand.

He leaned down and whispered softly, "I will always be there to keep you safe. You will always be safe with me."

She kept smiling at him before closing her eyes once more and fell unconscious. Her hand slowly left his face and onto the ground.

Multiple sighs of relief were released as Lana slipped into unconsciousness. The thrashing and gurgling was enough to have the whole company on edge, Thorin the most. This event was worse than the nightmare she was displaying through her physical features the other night. He was just glad that he was able to calm her down.

But then immediately became a bit embarrassed by it.

He could see Balin and Bofur almost grinning at him from the sidelines. A blush immediately developed on his cheeks as he did his best to avoid any and all eye contact.

"Well," Bofur broke the eerie silence that followed after she had slipped into unconsciousness with his usual cheerful demeanor. "Glad that's over. Poor thing."

Murmurs of 'poor woman' and 'what happened' echoed through the room. But nobody could answer the question because nobody in the house truly knew what had caused Lana to react the way she did. All that was known at that moment was that she wouldn't be available for questioning until morning.

"I'll take her to her bedroll. She needs rest," Bofur made to walk over and pick Lana up but never got his chance. For Thorin had already scooped her up into his arms and stood from the floor.

"I will do it," he left no room for argument as he suddenly turned his back and walked away from his company.

No one made a move to follow the dwarf king but just accepted his actions and returned to their meals.

Thorin walked over to the piles of hay that were meant to be used as beds until Beorn arrived to greet them come morning. Lana had chosen a spot further way from the others but close to a large window that peered upwards towards the nighttime sky.

As gently as he could, Thorin placed her down on her hay bed, her head on the pillow and laid on her back. He was about to reach over and pull a blanket over her when he felt a strong hold over his left hand, keeping him in place.

That hold was Lana's hand.

His already blushing face went from a soft pink to a slowly darkening red. Her hand felt...warm...and soft, compared to his rough hands that had forged many swords and had seen many battles. He actually admired her delicate hands and found himself wishing he had the permission to hold them at all times.

_What is happening to me?! What is she doing to me?_

She seemed to have a very strong grip over Thorin. Both figuratively and physically as he couldn't get himself to leave her because of two reasons. One, he didn't want to and two, her grip on his hand had tightened. So had her face in the beginning forms of a nightmare.

"Shhh," he quietly shushed. She began to tremble in her sleep and clutched onto Thorin even tighter. He didn't know what he could do until a memory of when Fili and Kili were children and had come to him when they had nightmares. He always had a simple remedy that worked for him and got the boys back to sleep every time. It was a long shot but it was worth a try.

So, with a deep breath in, Thorin exhaled out and began to sing softly.

_Far over the Misty Mountains rise_  
_Leave us standing upon the heights_  
What was before, we see once more  
Our kingdom a distant light

_Fiery mountain beneath the moon_  
_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_  
For home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune

_Some folk we never forget_  
_Some kind we never forgive_  
Haven't seen the end of it yet  
We'll fight as long as we live

_All eyes on the hidden door_  
_To the Lonely Mountain borne_  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold

_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_  
_In slumbers deep and dreams of gold_  
We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold

_From long ago when lanterns burned_  
_Till this day our hearts have yearned_  
Her fate unknown, the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned

_We must awake and make the day  
To find a song for heart and soul_

_Some folk we never forget_  
_Some kind we never forgive_  
_Haven't seen the end of it yet  
We'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden door_  
_To the Lonely Mountain borne_  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold

Slowly, Lana's face began to fall back into a peaceful look and seemed to be free of whatever terror held her. His song was just about complete and was ready to stand up and return to his bedroll...but the dwarf king couldn't will himself to do this.

_Maybe I should stay. Just until she lets go,_ he promised himself. But Thorin knew that even if she did, he wouldn't be able to leave her side.

So, settling himself beside her, snuggled up against the hay with her head on his chest, Thorin's eyes slowly drifted shut. But before he allowed sleep to claim him, he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead then finally fell asleep.

_Far away from Misty Mountains cold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please let me know what you think!!! I love hearing the people speak! 
> 
> The song used in this chapter was Song of the Lonely Mountain by Neil Finn.


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took some time to update! Life has not been very kind to me lately and I haven't had much time to work on this and my other stories. But here's a chapter to make up for it.

Comfortable. That was how Lana felt when she woke up the nest day. It started simple enough with a warm entity covering her body so she assumed it was a blanket. But then the other form that was coming from her head seemed to be...moving.

Moving?

A semi loud snore caused Lana to abruptly sit up and look down at what exactly she was sleeping on. It was the patch of hay that she deemed her 'bed' but something else as well.

Actually, it was a someone. The someone being Thorin Oakenshield.

He had on a deep blue tunic on, his armor long abandoned during the night, and his fur coat slowly dropping off of them which seemed to have served as a blanket. His face was calm, content really. He looked much different in his sleep, younger and more at peace with the world around him.

_Wow_ , she thought, _he looks so...peaceful. Not hardened by the trials he's faced recently_. This time she couldn't ignore the attraction Lana felt for the dwarf. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing to already feel in such a way. She began to lift up her hand, feeling compelled to touch his face as if to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

But then it seemed Thorin noticed the extreme lack of warmth and opened his eyes. Lana quickly withdrew her hand as Thorin's sleepy gaze focused on her own. The eye contact woke him completely and he sat up as well, both facing one another with only inches separating them.

Neither knew what to do at that point so a moment or two was spent with them looking at each other. Until Thorin broke the moment with a clearing of his throat.

"Um, good morning," he said, trying his hardest to not sound nervous.

Lana nodded once in acknowledgment.

"I trust you slept well?"

Once again she nodded.

"Good," Thorin nodded. "You...gave the company a fright last night. I'm glad to see you're doing better. I mean, that you look better. No! I mean..." he sighed. So much for dignity. He was about to speak again when he saw her looking at him in confusion. "Do you not remember what happened last night?"

Lana tried to recall whatever it was the dwarf was talking about, but the last thing she remembered was Bofur teasing her for having a...crush on the man in front of her.

_Crush? Maybe more of an infatuation? Or maybe....STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!_

Lana quickly shook her head but Thorin didn't believe her. And yet he decided against pressing her about it, knowing she'd come to explain it in her own time. He just needed to be patient.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I am glad you are doing well."

Lana felt touched by his words, sensing the sincerity in his voice. But the nagging feeling of the times he had turned around and ignored her made her tense. There was a chance he'd go and do it again today. And she wanted to confront him about it but how could she when she couldn't talk?

Instead, she decided to use simple body language to ask at least one question. She pointed at him then at the hay then tilted her head as if to say 'why'.

As in....

"Why was I here with you last night?" Thorin asked.

She nodded.

"You...were beginning to show signs of having a nightmare," Thorin's cheeks turned a bright pinkish color as he explained. "It seemed my presence calmed you. So I stayed beside you during the night."

She nodded in understanding then, with a small smile, and a slight blush as well, on her face she nodded again in thanks.

"You're welcome Lana," the dwarf king nodded back. His lips curled up into a smile, one he didn't mean to make but felt good. While Lana was amazed that Thorin was smiling, the gruff stoic dwarf leader was smiling with such genteelly towards her.

For a moment, Lana and Thorin were both lost in their own minds, both thinking how beautiful the others' smile was. How much they wanted to reach out to the other, despite a little voice saying that it wasn't a good idea, and just feel the warmth that radiated from their bodies. Maybe even lean a little closer and-

"Thorin?"

Both people were startled by the intruding voice and jumped back although they weren't even close to each other in the beginning. And there beside them was Bilbo Baggins, confused as ever but didn't voice it.

"Um, I'm sorry to...interrupt but breakfast is ready. Master Beorn is serving and wants to see you," the hobbit stuttered out quickly.

Thorin nodded and his face went back to being emotionless. "Very well. We will be there shortly."

Bilbo nodded then walked away briskly to the dining area.

The dwarf sighed then looked back at Lana who tried to avoid his gaze. "I think...it's best if we joined them."

She nodded then they both stood and wiped off the hay on their clothing. In doing so, the fur coat fell to the hay covered ground. Lana picked it up, wiped off some hay that got onto it and handed it to Thorin.

"Thank you," he said as he took it back into his hands. "Come, Lana."

She nodded then followed him to the dining area where the company sat, eating breakfast. As Thorin focused on putting his coat on, Lana quickly focused on the giant man standing on the other side of the table. He was a large man, height wise of course, with hair covering every inch of his body. He wore a long vest and pants that seemed to be made of a type of leather. But what got Lana staring the most was the iron cuff on his left hand.

_This has to be Beorn._

"Ah," the skin changer sighed. "It seems we now have everyone in this so called company of yours Gandalf. But tell me, why is there a woman amongst you?"

Gandalf, who sat in a lonely chair some ways from the table, cleared his throat before speaking. "We discovered her in the Misty Mountains, captured by goblins no less. She is to accompany us for the time being."

"Goblins?" Beorn asked astonishingly. He looked down at Lana who did her best to not make it obvious she was a little frightened at his intimidating height. "Now how did you get tangled up in goblin business little one? That must be an interesting story."

That fear she had suddenly turned to embarrassment and sadness as he awaited an answer.

"Miss Lana is unable to speak. From what she's told us, she was captured when she tried to ravage an abandoned caravan that the goblins had taken," Gandalf answered.

Beorn looked back at the wizard then to Lana who kept her eyes on the floor. He couldn't help but sigh in pity. "That's such a shame. No one should be cursed to not have a voice of their own. But let us not speak of such sadness. Please, sit and eat. We have much to discuss."

And so, breakfast came and went fairly fast with Beorn learning about the company's quest and promising to aid them with what they needed. But it would take time to gather the supplies and Thorin reluctantly agreed to stay a few days at the skin changer's lodgings.

So after breakfast, each member went off to do their own thing. Some decided to explore the house, with Beorn's permission of course, or trained out in the fields while most took the time to relax for a change.

Lana felt she needed a break so she walked out into the garden. She passed by many types of flowers such as lilies and daffodils, in awe of their colorful beauty. Until she approached a patch of flowers she didn't recognize. They were small, blue petals with bits of yellow somewhat splattered at the center like paint on a canvas. They were beautiful but she had no idea what they were called. But they did remind her of a certain someone's eyes that could rival the petals.

"Ah lassie!"

The voice of one the dwarves caused her to jump and spin around to face the person. She immediately recognized him to be Gloin based off of his red hair and intricate braids along his beard.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," he apologized. "It wasn't my intention."

Lana waved her hand as if to say 'it's alright'.

"I just happened to be heading this way to join some of the lads in some sparring. I saw ye here and I thought to stop over and check up on you."

She nodded as he explained. She had seen Dwalin pass through earlier and knew that the garden was the fastest way to the area Beorn had mentioned.

Gloin looked down and noticed the blue flowers near her feet. "Ah forget-me-nots! That reminds me of my sweet Camili. I braided those into her hair on the day we wed. She was the most beautiful dwarrowdam that day and still is now," his eyes gleamed in remembrance of it and it made Lana smile.

_He really loves his wife. It's so sweet._

"My gorgeous One," he muttered. "How I miss you."

Lana tilted her head to the side in confusion. An eyebrow went up as she looked at Gloin, who noticed the lost look on her face.

"Have you no knowledge of Ones?"

She shook her head slowly.

"My! The things Men don't teach their children. Well-"

"GLOIN!"

Both swiftly turned their heads to see Fili and Kili running towards them. Once they were within a few feet, they slowed their pace until they came to a complete stop.

"Gloin," Fili panted, "Dwalin's wondering if you're still coming or not."

"Yeah, he thinks you chickened out. Said that'd be typical of you," Kili said.

"What?!" exclaimed Gloin. "Why that bald headed...! I'll show him a thing or two!" And so he ran away from the garden with Fili and Kili close behind, but both waved at Lana before disappearing from sight.

She sighed and shook her head.

_I guess sparring really means a lot to them_ she thought _. I wonder what Gloin meant by Ones. What is that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit short. I had more planned but I didn't feel like it belonged in this chapter. So I'll try not to take so long with that and for my other story. Also, the name Camili is a name I made up for Gloin's wife. I tried to make it kinda rhyme with Gimli's name so there's a reason as to where it came from. Please review and thank you for reading!


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!!! Over 1,000 hits?! I was not expecting so many people to read this! I'm touched so I'm rewarding you lovelies to a new chapter. The next one is in the works as we speak so be on the lookout. I know I keep saying that chapters will be published soon, but with real life stuff that loves to pop out of no where and ruin your plans, it's hard. But hey! I'm still kicking and this is not going anywhere! 
> 
> I don't own the Hobbit nor its characters. I just own Lana. And all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Bold- Sign, Italics- thoughts, Underline- written dialogue

After lingering in the garden for some time, Lana returned inside the house. She noticed that the sun was high up in the sky so she figured it was close to lunch time. And she realized her guess was correct when she saw most of the company at the table eating.

And she would have joined them if a large man hadn't stepped seemingly out of the shadows and placed himself in her path.

"Hello little dove," Beorn greeted with a smile.

Lana tilted her head at the nickname. _Little dove?_

"Doves are known for their silent coos and quiet nature but are still beautiful to the naked eye. I believe that the creature represents you perfectly," he explained.

Lana blushed at the description and tried to hide a smile.

"No reason to be embarrassed. I speak the truth." Lana lifted her head upwards towards his own and noticed that there was something in his hands.

"Ah yes," Beorn acknowledged as he noticed her gaze at his hands. "I have a present for you." He took the object in his hands and handed it to her. Lana took it and saw that it was a medium sized book, a dark blue leather covered it and wrapped around the book in a thin rope was what appeared to be a quill but with no ink nor feather on top.

"Everyone has a voice my dear," Beorn said, "and I felt that you needed yours heard at last. I do not know what it is like to not be able to speak, but I do know that you have the right to be heard. In your own way so I provided you with a way to do so. As for the quill, there's ink hidden inside so you will not need an ink jar or have to dip it repeatedly."

She was moved to tears by the notion. Nobody in her life had ever gone out of their way to make herself be heard. Even though she could communicate with Bofur and Bifur, it wasn't the same for the others who didn't understand sign. Now, after all these years, everyone in all of Arda will know Lana does have a voice and she will be heard damnit.  
  
The knowledge caused one or two tears to drift down her cheeks and, delicately untying the pen, she opened the book and wrote her first words in the book.

Thank you.

She showed it to the skin changer who smiled big. "It was my pleasure little dove. Now, why don't you join your companions for lunch? I'm sure they'll be glad to see you."

She nodded and waved before walking to the table, her book hugged against her chest tightly. When she approached, Bofur was the first to notice.

"Aye! There's our little lass!" he cheered.

The others who were present turned and greeted her softly.

Lana smiled and walked to an empty part of the bench that happened to be between Bilbo and Bifur himself. She lifted herself up since the benches were made for a skinchanger not a human or dwarves or a hobbit and sat down. The book was placed on the table as she took an empty plate and a piece of bread.

"What is this?" Bilbo asked when he saw Lana place the book down. "A gift?"

Lana nodded. She opened the book, put a line under her first words, and wrote underneath it.

Beorn gave me this so I can talk to everyone without using sign for Bofur to translate to all of you. So now I can have a real conversation that everyone can understand!

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle at her happiness, so happy himself to see her in such a great state of joy. "Well I'm happy for you Lana. I expect to hear a lot from you."

Oh you will. I promise.

He smiled then proceeded to continue eating his lunch as Lana did the same with her bread. Her throat began to tickle with dryness so she looked for a drink. Finding a pitcher nearby, she reached forward to grab it. But as she did, her hand accidentally pushed it forward and tipped over, spilling the contents over the table and onto a plate of food.

Thorin's plate. Who coincidentally was sitting across from her.

He jumped at the action but he didn't really focus on his now soaked and inedible food. He was focused on the terrified look on Lana's face.

When the pitcher fell, her mind shut down, fleeing to a time well passed. Her eyes glazed over as her set instinct kicked in for the situation. With a grunt, she hopped off of the bench, bent down in bowing position on both of her legs. Her arms were outstretched and her head bent low. She trembled as she awaited her punishment for ruining someone else's meal as custom.

Everyone froze at her actions and looked on in confusion at her current stance. But it was Bilbo who stood up and got down on her level. When he moved to touch her shoulder, she flinched but lifted her head slightly so she could see him partially.

"Lana, what are you doing?," Bilbo asked softly.

She hesitantly lifted her hand and pointed at the cup that was now tipped over towards the edge of the table. When Bilbo turned around to look at it, she returned to her position, whimpering slightly.

The hobbit retuned his attention to Lana and shook his head in pity. "Lana, it was only an accident," he reassured her gently.

But it had no effect as she remained where she was.

"Do you really think you're going to be punished for accidentally knocking over a cup?"

Lana lifted her head up and nodded. Quiet gasps of shock and horror sounded from the table, but ended swiftly by a sharp word from Thorin. She couldn't tell what he had said but didn't really care since all she focused on was her thoughts of the past. That is until she felt small hands gently guide her up back onto her feet. Lana looked around at the faces of the dwarves, not one didn't show a pitiful stare.

She couldn't take their stares for no more than a few seconds before she fled the room and away from the company. Lana ran to where she had slept the night before and collapsed into a fit of tears on the hay. She allowed her sobs to bubble up and let them out as she curled up into a ball.

XXXXXXXXXX

The moment Lana left the room, it went deathly quiet for a change. The usual cheery noise of the dwarves was in lacking as all their thoughts were just on the girl. What had happened made them all lose their jubilant spirits.

"What just happened?" Fili whispered, breaking the silence after what seemed like hours. "Did she really think she was going to be punished? Over spilt milk?"

"Did you see how scared she was?" Ori asked quietly to no one in particular.

"Aye," Dwalin nodded. "I've seen that look before. Only those who have been in abusive environments have that fear in their eyes."

"You don't think..." Ori whispered.

Eyes searched around for reassurance that it wasn't true. But none of them could say what everyone wanted to hear. The way she had been acting lately and what just happened only proved what Dwalin had said.

Could this innocent young woman have gone through an abusive past?

The thought of it made Thorin shiver silently. A mesmerizing young lady like Lana, who's been nothing but kind, couldn't have possibly gone through such turmoil.

His beautiful One...why has the Valar given him such a broken woman?

Bifur suddenly huffed out of his chair and marched away from the group.

"Where is he going?" Kili asked his brother. Fili only shrugged, not really sure himself.

"To help a friend in need," everyone turned around to the floppy hatted mustached dwarf. And all Bofur did was smile into his cup despite the confused looks of his companions.

XXXXXXXXX

Bifur huffed as he walked into the area where they had made their in-home 'camp'. He looked for Lana almost desperately, hating the fact that she had been so distraught and he couldn't comfort her. Though it had only been a short time since they had met, he felt a strong bond with the girl.

Not as in a romance type of bond, no. It was more of a....fatherly bond.

_I meant what I thought that day we met. I would gladly call her my own._

A soft cry called his attention and his eyes were drawn to the small bundle cuddled into a bail of hay.

Lana.

Quietly, he approached her from behind and knelt down. Leaning forward he could see the right side of her face was soaked in tears. And she didn't know that he was there until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lana was so lost in her own sadness that, when Bifur reached out to her, she was startled enough that she jumped up into a sitting position. When she saw who it was, she let out a sigh of relief.

Bifur had pulled back when she sat up but recovered himself just as fast.

**Are you alright?** Bifur signed.

Lana closed her eyes and looked away. **I'm fine. Can you please go?**

The dwarf grunted and got her to look at him when she turned away. **No you're not. And I am not going anywhere. Lana, what happened?**

**You saw what happened.**

Bifur sighed. **You know that's not what I meant. What happened to you?**

Lana started shaking before more tears welled up in her eyes. **I...I can't. I just can't.**

**You can't what?**

The tears started pouring down her face as she sobbed into her hands. The dwarf sat beside her and tried to wrap an arm around her but she was having none of it. Lana shook him off and turned her body in the opposite direction. But Bifur was not giving up. As much as she didn't want to, he was not leaving until she knew she could talk to him, trust him.

He gently pulled her back to him, lifted her face up so they had eye contact and signed again.

**No. I'm not leaving. I'm not going to turn away from you Lana. You may expect me to but I refuse to do so. You can trust me. You can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you. Now please, tell me. What have you been through?**

Lana breathed deeply, trying to understand why Bifur wanted to know. Why would he care? He doesn't know her at all. And yet...he's been so kind to her. More kind than anyone she's known in her life. The company has been kind as well but none so more than the dwarf in front of her.

Can she tell him?

**You wouldn't be upset with me if I did?** Lana signed hesitantly. A sign that she was considering telling Bifur but still felt much reservation about it. It seemed she needed some reassurance.

**Now why would I be? There is nothing you can say or do that would make me upset with you.**

**Promise?**

**On my honor, Lana,** Bifur nodded.

She nodded, reluctantly preparing to tell him what had caused her to react the way she did minutes ago. Why she was very shy around everyone. Why she had a hard time with physical touch. All this and more was about to be explained.

And it terrified Lana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment on what you thought. I value all criticism and ideas and compliments


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so remember how I said I'd try to get this out soon? Well....obviously that didn't happen. And for that I'm very very very sorry. Life just isn't kind to me. Plus work and the fact that I'm moving soon has been preventing me from getting this out. Then I had to go back and edit this a few times and blah blah blah.
> 
> Anyway, for those who have been sticking around, thank you so much for your patience and support! Please enjoy this next installment. 
> 
> Warning! This chapter does have some triggers and mentions of violence. If any of this bothers you, please refrain from reading on. 
> 
> Bold is sign, underline is written words, and italics are thoughts.

_I never asked to be mute. Who would? I was just born like this._

_When I came into the world, I was scarred immediately. A deep gash in my throat, almost like a sinkhole would be my undoing. My mother cried for many days the moment she laid eyes on me. My father couldn't understand why he was cursed to have a child born like I was. So, instead of learning to love me despite my birthmark, they grew to loath me._

_Especially when it was discovered I couldn't speak but only make animalistic sounds after I turned three._

_My mother couldn't look me in the eye when she changed me, fed me, dressed me. She seemed to be more...disgusted by me yet pitiful. Unlike my father, who never saw anything but a little monster living in his home._

_When I was five, my mother became pregnant again but when the time of birth came, she and the babe died._

_Father screamed to the heavens the day she died, asking why this had to happen. He then turned to me, and I watched his eyes grow cold but still hot with a raging fire of anger._

_Anger towards me. Loathing towards me._

_He blamed me for her death and the death of his would-be son. He said I was a curse sent to him for no logical reason, undeserving of fate's hand._

_On that day, whatever chance of happiness I could have had dissipated. A life of punishment began._

_Father always found a reason to beat me, but most of them were because I existed. There wasn't a shortage of ways to hurt me. He used his words, his hands, his feet, his belt, a stick, candle wax, a piece of scrap iron._

_His favorite thing was a small fire poke that he'd heat up in the fire then slowly etch the tip across my skin._

_As I grew older, I became a servant in the house. It wasn't a big house but he refused to have me do 'useless activities when you're not wanted anyway' as he always said. I learned never to try and go against him. Each time I did was met with a punishment._

_The worst was when my father got drunk, he was more violent and benevolent when he was. And when he drank, there was one form of abuse he used the most._

_He would drag me down to the basement, this cold empty room with no light at all. There, he did whatever he wanted to me, saying how useless I was, how I was responsible for my mother's death, and with each verbal blow came a physical blow._

_When I came of age, he literally tossed me out the front door. "Let the wolves have you now! You're not my problem anymore!" was the last thing he said to me before he shut the door in my face. I was left all alone in a world I had little contact with as I grew up._

_So, for a few weeks, I wandered around Bree, begging for food and warmth. Usually I resorted to picking through trash outside of the taverns and houses. Until one night, my father came down a street I was begging at. I could smell the alcohol on his breath a mile away. The instant he saw me, the rage I was accustomed to returned tenfold. But what he did caught me off guard._

_He yelled his normal cuss words at me...while yielding a knife._

_"You just love taunting me don't you, mute? Well, I'll just have to make sure it ends now. Make you pay for murdering my wife!"_

_He slashed the knife back and forth, trying but unsuccessfully to stab me. I tried to scream, hoping my cries would get the people passing by to help._

_But of course they didn't. No one cares for a dysfunctional girl._

_So I did the one thing I never did before._

_I ran._

_Ran away from my father, from Bree, from the cursed life I knew. I kept going until I collapsed somewhere in the wilderness. I was so far gone, I couldn't even tell where I was._

_So I wandered around village after village until I created my own home in the Misty Mountains, stealing from abandoned caravans the goblins didn't want._

_But to this day, I don't regret leaving Bree. I never will._

XXXXXXXXX

Bifur sat there, mesmerized by the horrific tale Lana told. Obviously she didn't tell him everything but enough to know that she was abused and abandoned by a man who should've been a real father to her. At one point, Lana was reduced to tears as she signed and had to stop to regain her composure. The tears were still there but she seemed more calm than before.

**I spent the next few years wandering through the wilds, going through village to village. Nobody would help me so I had to take the scraps that the taverns would throw out. I never stayed too long in fear someone would...Anyway, I ended up in the Misty Mountains after some time and the rest you know. I took up residence in one of the caves and I stole food from the caravans the goblins would leave behind.**

Lana looked back at Bifur, seeing a baffled look upon his face. She began to fear he was considering taking back his word. After a few moments of him staring at nothing and her nervous fidgeting, she waved a hand in his face and signed.

**Say something. Please.**

The dwarf sighed. **I don't know what to say.** Bifur admitted. **What can I say that could help?**

**Probably nothing. Nothing can change what I've had to endure. And it'll never stop. It's only a matter of time before the beatings come back and then...** Lana couldn't contain her tears much longer as the thoughts rummaged through her head. Small droplets streamed down her face and onto the wooden floor.

But they soon began soaking not the floor but the heavy tunic of Bifur. He felt the urge to hug her worries away and hold her tight to squeeze out the pain. So he couldn't resist as soon as the tears came to take her into his arms. She trembled as she quietly sobbed against his chest.

Lana felt a sort of peace as they embraced. She didn't necessarily return the gesture immediately but did as the sweet feeling of comfort overtook her fear. Bifur pulled away and signed once again.

**Lana, I can't change the battles you've fought nor the outcomes of it. But I want to help you, help you see the world isn't a bad place. That there is still good in this earth, in people. I cannot fathom how you've managed to make it this far in life but I can see that you are stronger than you believe. Let me show you how much you mean to others. To...me.**

Lana started crying because, not only did his words touch her, but she could also see the sincerity in his eyes. Bifur pulled her back into a hug and held her tightly against him. This time, she returned the embrace immediately. He began petting her hair, softly threading his fingers through it.

And she loved it. Never before had someone been so loving and kind to her like Bifur. Not in the way she has always dreamed being cared for felt like.

Soon her sobs lessened and dissipated into soft hiccups. Then, she pulled back and asked a question that had been lingering in her mind since the conversation started.

**Why do you care so much about me? You barely know me.**

Bifur sighed. **It's hard to explain. I just feel like....**

"Lana?"

Both Lana and Bifur turned to the source of the interruption and saw Thorin Oakenshield standing before them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I thought I'd see how you were doing."

Lana nodded once with barely a glance at the dwarf.

"Bifur, may I speak to Lana please?"

Bifur grunted and moved aside so he could face the girl. But the dwarf king didn't say a word and just kept his eyes on Bifur.

"I meant alone," Thorin said, in a kind yet firm voice.

The other dwarf sighed heavily trying not to let his irritation be shown. He was very loyal to his king but, in the case of Lana, he felt like a wolf protecting his cub. And that was a thought he wasn't expecting to have.

**I'll be in the other room if you need me,** he signed when he looked back at Lana. She nodded and watched him slowly walk away.

Now she was all alone with Thorin Oakenshield. Oh what a horrible feeling she was having inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. You have no idea how hard this was for me to write. I know it may not seem much but it was a lot for me. But please, let me know what you think, leave kudos and/or if you have any concerns or questions or suggestions, I'm an open book so please let me know! Don't be shy!


	9. Author’s Note (please read!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but please keep reading.

Hello fellow writers and readers! 

No this is not a chapter. Ok, I had hoped I wouldn’t have to do another non chapter update but I have become desperate. I’m at a standstill with the next chapter. I have the plot for it ready and most of it is written but, I’m stuck like right in the middle of it. And I’m reaching out to you guys for help. 

I had no idea that this story would become so popular and liked so I really need your help. I need a beta to help me with the chapter. If anyone out there is willing to help me, I’d greatly appreciate it. Trust me, I want this updated ASAP and I’m disappointed in myself since it hasn’t been updated since September. That’s too long for me. 

So, if any of you think you can help me out, please let me know in the comment section and we’ll chat. 

Again, sorry it’s not a chapter! And thank you for reading this!


	10. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is an actual chapter!! Yay!! I had such a hard time getting this up and I couldn’t have done it with the help of Avendia. You really saved me here. So enjoy!
> 
> Italics are thoughts  
> Underline and strike throughs are written dialogue  
> Bold is sign language

* * *

Lana stared at Thorin curiously, a little nervous as to what he had wanted to talk to her about. The anxiety only came naturally, always fearing the worst of every situation no matter how minor.

"You left this behind. I thought you might want it back."

He said this as he pulled out the small book Beorn had given her not that long ago from an inner coat pocket. Lana was surprised to see the book but then remembered she had left the room in quite a hurry and therefore forgot about it. Gratefully, she nodded and took it back. She opened the book and wrote a quick note then showed it to Thorin.

Thank you.

"You are welcome," Thorin smiled. But that smile quickly vanished. "I wanted to ask you a question. Something that may be...a bit personal."

_Oh gods._

Slowly Lana nodded and tried to keep her eyes from meeting the dwarf's own.

"May I sit beside you?"

She nodded and felt a heavy weight join her side.

Thorin sighed deeply, not really ready himself to ask her what he had in mind. But, he cared deeply for Lana and hated seeing her so scared back in the dining room. So, while trying to calm his swiftly beating heart, he spoke again.

"Lana," he started uncertainly. "Um...I wanted to ask...if..." Thorin sighed and shook his head, clearly realizing this was going to be more difficult than he had previously thought. He felt a tug on his sleeve and saw Lana holding out her open book.

Do you want to take a walk and talk? For more privacy I mean?

The dwarf king did everything in his power to not blush.

"I think that would be wise," Thorin agreed. He stood up, offered his hand to her and, with a small grunt as she was lifted from her seat, both walked out of the house and into the late afternoon sunlight.

Both started to walk away from the house and headed to the gardens. What neither noticed was how their hands were dangling not too far from each other, his left and her right close to touching. Bees buzzed by and birds sung in the trees, relishing the peacefulness of the outside world.

Lana worried despite the natural beauty around her...because another beauty was walking side by side with her. For once, they were alone. No one there to interrupt at the last second or out of the blue distractions. Here she was, walking with a man who had somehow wormed his way into her closed off heart.

_Why am I thinking this?? I don't like him like that!!! Yet this feeling won't go away. What even is this feeling?_

And while she pondered at her own emotions, Thorin was trying to steady his own nerves. Never before had anybody made him feel so...happy. Well, on the inside at least. He was a dwarf who showed little emotion to the world around him, carrying the love for his family and friends in his secluded heart. And yet, here was this young woman whom he barely knew that turned out to be his One by the grace of Mahal.

For Ones recognized each other at first glance. Thorin felt this twinge inside of him when he first met Lana in the goblin city. Like a fire had ignited in this dark form that was his heart, that stretched through his whole body. And he knew that this mysterious woman was his soulmate.

AND he didn't exactly treat her like she was at first.

He knew he didn't show her the best of him, only the distrust and cautious side of his soul. And it wasn't fair to do that and the dwarf acknowledged it. He had planned for today to be the day where he could make up for his rudeness. And given what had happened, this seemed to be the perfect time to show Lana how much she really meant to him.

Well, either the perfect time or the not so perfect time.

But, Thorin felt it was time. So he was going to be a king about this and confront Lana about his feelings.

"Lana," Thorin began. “What happened back there....it...Has someone mistreated you in the past?”

Lana didn’t even open her book but only looked away from Thorin’s eyes.

“I know that this is very personal and a bit intrusive but...seeing you so terrified, it made us worry  about you. I myself was worried about you.”

It was at that small confession that she dared to meet his eyes. Those icy blue eyes that spread a warm feeling inside of her and displayed genuine concern.

She struggled within herself to open the book and write it all down for him. Could she tell him?

After a moment of self debating, she stopped walking and opened the book. Thorin stopped in his pace at the same time and watched with intrigue as she wrote in her little journal. For some odd reason, he found that his heart was beginning to quicken in anticipation. To him, it felt like a millennia had passed when she nervously handed him the book. With one deep breath in, he looked down at her writing.

~~ I have ~~

~~ When I ~~

~~ it ~~

Yes.

His heart stopped at that single word. She looked away unable to see the reaction. Neither moved a muscle until Thorin handed her the book back and she saw something that was unexpected.

Unshed tears gathering in his eyes.

This was surprising to Lana. From what she had gathered during her short time with the dwarves company, he was a stoic and confident leader. Never letting his emotions come out and always on his guard. So, upon seeing the dwarf beside her look back at her with pity mixed with horror, it only made her own eyes water. Lana turned her head away in shame.

Thorin watched as a single tear silently dripped down her left cheek. Without thinking, his hand instinctively reached forward and wiped it off. The action caused Lana to flinch slightly.

“My apologies,” he quickly said as he withdrew his hand.

She could only nod as more tears slowly retreated from her eyes.

“Lana,” his deep voice softly calling for her in a silent gesture to look at him. Whether that was the case or not, Lana looked back at Thorin. “What makes you cry so?”

Looking down at her book, she scribbled a response once again. But this time it didn’t take very long to write what she thought and handed it to him.

This is just so difficult. You have no idea what I’ve been through. And even though it’s been over for a long time, I still feel so scared.

“Scared of what?”

She took the book back and wrote once again a single word.

Everything.

Thorin sighed deeply. “Oh Lana. I may not know what your past entails of but I can assure you, you have nothing to be afraid of. My company has grown fond of you. They will protect you from what harm may come your way. I-“ he had to take a gulp before he could finish. “-I will keep you safe. You have my word.”

Lana couldn’t help but smile at his words and reached forward and embraced him. Both faces went red, one with embarrassment and the other with happiness.

Thorin felt her warm body against his own, warm from embarrassment no doubt. But nonetheless he enjoyed having his One in his arms. Her head nested against the furs of his coat, her arms wrapped around his torso...it was perfect. His eyes closed momentarily then reopened to see that the sun was beginning her descent from the sky.

“The sun is setting,” he mumbled.

Lana took her head away from his chest and turned to see that he was right. As she turned back to him, the one thing both had only imagined finally happened.

Both lips met in a kiss.

It was a sweet and fast kiss, not lasting more than five seconds. When it ended, they gazed into each others’ eyes that adored the sight before them. Thorin hummed softly before reaching down again and met her lips once more.

_My amralime. How I’ve longed to kiss those sweet lips._ Thorin smiled into the kiss but it turned into a frown when Lana suddenly backed away.

Lana was shocked to say the least. Happy yes but still shocked. Nobody had ever shown her any form of love all her life. And now, here was this man whom she didn’t know that well kissing her.

Did that mean he loved her?

Did she love him?

Maybe she did. But did Thorin? Was this real love or just pity?

And it was that fear, the fear of this being a lie that made her run away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!! Kudos and/or leave a comment. Credit for the help goes to Avendia who helped with not only my inspiration but for checking grammar mistakes. Big kudos to them!!
> 
> Until next time!


	11. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter. Please read on though.

Hello everyone. 

Ok. So it’s been months since I last updated this story and I know I said I’d try to get the next chapter out ASAP but...well obviously that didn’t happen. It’s been so long that I decided that I had to explain myself. 

Life has been hell. Work has been hell. Home life has been hell. There’s just been a lot going on that it’s been difficult just to write the chapter. It’s because of all this that I have decided to put this story on hiatus until things settle down and my inspiration comes back. 

Now this isn’t goodbye. Just a temporary ‘see you later’ type of deal. I know that so many of you have been waiting for this chapter and I’m so so sorry that it hasn’t come up. I feel embarrassed that I’m doing this and I really wish I could get this done. I think the problem might be because I haven’t written the whole story out and I’m just going out on many limbs. So I’m sorry I’m doing this. 

But I have some good news! Because of this revelation I’m going to be transferring some stories from another account I had on ff.net and bring them here. I’m hoping this might help with Silence but who knows? 

I also just want to say thank you to everyone who has commented and bookmarked and even just read the story. I never imagined this would be so popular and you guys have all just been amazing. This community has been fantastic and I hope to make this up to you with what I have planned. 

Remember, not a goodbye. Just a there and back again deal. (Hope you enjoyed my pun.) 

See you all real soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Review please!


End file.
